


Show and Tell (The Alpha Club) [art]

by Anonymous



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Authority Figures, Boarding School, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Manip, Objectification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Drake brings along a real omega for the lucky boys at the school's alpha club. What a treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show and Tell (The Alpha Club) [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



"Today I have a treat for you, gentlemen," Mr Drake - Valiant Drake - the head of biology and the school's only alpha teacher, declared at the beginning of their third get-together.  
  
---  
  
They all hushed as a man entered the room. The omega was wearing a white bathrobe, emblazoned with Camelot College's arms. He wasn't quite what Merlin had expected a male omega to be like. He was reasonably tall, strongly built, and with a square-jawed, wide-mouthed face that wouldn't have been out of place on TV. He was dark blond and tanned, unnaturally poised despite the boys behaving like monkeys around him.

"This is Arthur," Mr Drake explained.

* * *

 

|    
  
Turn around, love, there's a good girl."

Arthur did as he was told, even bending over Mr Drake's desk to really show off his assets. His arse was the best Merlin had seen, huge and perky, bouncy and round.  
  
  


"See?" Mr Drake said. "This is muscle, like you'd expect from a man, but due to the omega hormones, there's a lot of fat too." He squeezed it, making Arthur gasp and the boys moan.


End file.
